1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to aquatic recreational or sports equipment for movement over water surfaces and more particularly to a water walking device, and a pair of hulls and stocks thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventional types of water walking devices are for instance, the invention of laid open U.S. Pat. No. 4,985,006. In this conventional device, the lower part of the hull for walking on water was provided with a finkeel consisting of weights formed as a vertical stabilizer fin. However this device had no special structural points formed on the hull to obtain propulsion. As a result, in this kind of conventional device, the propulsion was mainly obtained from the stocks, so that considerable arm power was necessary for walking on the water thus having the drawback that a great amount of labor was needed.
However walking on water is performed on an unstable floating medium and buoyancy is required so that formation of a long snow ski shape is customary. Therefore, when walking on water, the user cannot raise his legs as done when walking on land and must slide along the surface of the water.
Furthermore, as is typically described in the invention of laid open U.S. Pat. No. 5,080,621, flaps are formed on the lower surface of the hull used for walking on water, in order to obtain propulsion. This method has the consequent drawback that when the arms are moved forward the flaps receive a large resistance from the water, conversely making walking on the water difficult.
The stocks used in these conventional device had no special structures on the blades on the lower part of the shaft for securely grabbing the water. Consequently, these kind of stocks could not securely paddle the water and balance could not be retained while walking.